


A conversation in the godswood

by filhadoboto



Series: Wishes for Season 8 [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dany and Bran talk about the Night King, F/M, Gen, Jon and Dany already know the truth, Post S7, R Plus L Equals J, books’ and show’s elements, part 2 of wishes for season 8 series, wishes for S8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filhadoboto/pseuds/filhadoboto
Summary: Daenerys and Bran talk about the Night King in the godswood and she takes the opportunity to know a little more about him.





	A conversation in the godswood

**Author's Note:**

> I plead guilty to loving too much these people who exist only in our imagination.
> 
> English is not my native language, and I'm still learning. Sorry for grammar errors. In google translate I trust!

Daenerys Targaryen met Bran Stark in the godswood, where he spent most of his time since returning to Winterfell.

This was a powerful place, but at the same time calm and peaceful, an oasis of tranquility amidst the hectic pace of the fortress that was full of people pacing back and forth making the final preparations for the approaching battle. She had just walked through the encampment of her armies, talked to some of her commanders, and made a reconnaissance of the terrain with her dragons. The immensity covered with snow had left her breathless because of its beauty, and she had been relieved to see no sign of the army of the dead in the vicinity.

Daenerys approached Bran with Ghost walking silently beside her and saw that the boy's eyes were pearly, which meant that he was using his powers and his consciousness was far away.

Bran had explained to Jon and her how he had _seen_ the truth about Jon's birth. He had explained that he was a _warg_ and that it meant that he was able to enter into the minds of animals, share their bodies, see through their eyes and even control them. In addition, he also possessed another gift called the _greensight_ , which allowed him to see not only future events as past events and also see through the eyes carved in the weirwoods. These combined abilities enabled him to take on the role of Three-Eye Raven. Now he wasn’t only able to see what had already happened long ago as he was the eyes and ears that watched the Night King advance.

His ability to enter the animal's mind reminded her of the bond a dragonrider possessed with his dragon, bond that she shared with her dragons, and that was especially strong with Drogon. And this bond was so special that the families of the Dragonlords created the custom of marrying family members among themselves to keep that strong power in their lineage. Luckily for her, the Targaryens maintained this custom even though there were no more dragons to mount.

As she waited for Bran to return from his spying mission, she looked closely at the heart tree and examined its carved face. She had heard of the heart trees and how the carved faces were scary, but as she faced the one in front of her, the only thing she felt was a pleasant sense of peace and protection.

Arya had taken Missandei and her for a walk through the fortress, and told them that Winterfell had been built on springs of hot springs, and that the warm waters were used to warm many of the rooms in the castle and also allowed plants to be grown in the greenhouse during more stringent winter. She had told the stories of the Kings of Winter and the Lords buried there as they walked through the crypts under the fortress. It was impossible not to be charmed by the story of that place or the girl who showed them all with enthusiasm. The godswood had been their last stop. Arya had said that this was an ancient place, still older than the fortress itself, and was also heated by the hot springs. Silent tears had streamed down her face as she talked about how her father loved that place.

"Your Grace." said Bran, taking her out of her reverie. She turned toward him.

"Sorry if I disturbed you, Bran."

"Don’t worry, it's time for me to come back. My mentor advised me to never be out of my body for long." He pointed to the rock in front of his chair and watched her with tired eyes as she sat down.

Ghost sat down beside her and rested his huge head on her legs, she stroked his soft fur, grateful for the extra heat. Dany now had a second shadow. A giant shadow, with white fur and intelligent red eyes.

"Jon told me everything he knew about the Night King, but I believe you can answer the questions he couldn’t." Bran nodded. "I know about the weapons we need to defeat his army and we provide these weapons and we have a great army to use them. However, I don’t know anything about the Night King itself and I understand the importance of knowing the enemy when you are at war to be able to devise a good strategy to defeat him. So who is he? Where he came from? Why he wants to kill everyone?"

"I discovered that he was created by the children of the forest in a desperate attempt to win the war against the First Men, which was destroying the woods, knocking down the weirwoods and destroying their homes. They were losing the war, so they took a drastic step: they captured one of the men and transformed him by inserting a blade of obsidian full of spells in his chest. But the children of the forest didn’t expect the creature to turn against its creators. He brought with him the cold and darkness and the long night began, where people were born and died without ever knowing the sunlight. He resurrected horses to serve him and dead men he met along the way to fight for him. After years and years in the cold and darkness, a hero appeared and with the help of the children of the forest and the men, he managed to fight and win the final battle, called Battle for the Dawn. This battle brought the end of winter and the long night and sent our enemy to the Lands of Always Winter in the frozen North. Then my ancestor Brandon Stark, known as Bran the Builder, built the Wall with ice and magic and the Night's Watch was created to watch and protect it and fight the enemy when he returned."

Dany was at once horrified and fascinated by the story. Despair, hatred and the desire to defend their home had led the children of the forest to create the worst enemy of all. But in the end, they had chosen to fight along with the First Men to defeat him.

"So the greatest advantage of him is the ability to raise the dead to fight in his army. Every one of us who falls will rise like one of them."

"Until he's neutralized, yes."

"And what is his purpose? What does he want?"

"He wants to finish what he started. He wants to destroy all life, all light and heat, do what he was created for."

Daenerys pondered his words for some time. "Is there any other way to stop him?"

"If there is, I haven’t found out yet, and the last of the children of the forest have died defending my life beyond the Wall. But everyone has a weakness and I will continue to investigate." He looked at the weirwood and there was nostalgia mixed with sadness in his eyes as he continued. "Our Old Nan used to call them the _Others_ and said they hated fire, iron, and all that was alive."

"There is no fire warmer than the fire of a dragon. So maybe I can kill him if I can get close enough with my children and attack him with dragon fire."

"For that, you will have to face..." he hesitated.

"I know." The news that her dear son Viserion had been resurrected by the Night King made her even more sad than watching his death. Their enemy had used her dead son to knock down a part of the Wall, and now, at this very moment, he marched toward them. Knowing that he would be used to make the Night King fulfill his goal of ending the whole life he encountered, made her angry. "He took Viserion from me a second time. It will not be easy for me or my children, but I will not rest until the Night King is destroyed."

Bran looked her in the eye. "You _seem_ like your brother Rhaegar."

Dany smiled. "Some people who knew him already told me that."

"And it's true. Rhaegar wanted to keep all the people of the kingdom safe. He inspired people with his words and actions and they admired him. Just like you."

"But it's by my father's crimes that most people judge me."

"Daenerys Targaryen, you are _not_ your father. And soon _everyone_ will see it. Everyone will know _who_ you are and then it will not matter which family you belong to."

"Did you see it in one of your green visions?"

"I don’t need a vision to know that. The fact that you are here, in front of me, ready to give your life and that of your dragons to defend the kingdom, is enough for me to know that."

"I thank you for your kind words, Bran, and for telling the truth to us. After my brother Viserys died and I lost my husband and my son, I believed to be the last of my family, that I was alone in the world. But you gave me the gift that I most wanted during my exile. You gave me a family that loves me and protects me and I would have given up all that I have conquered to know this before."

"I know what it feels like to be alone in the world. I lost half of my family, friends, and people I loved. I also lost a lot of who I was when I became the Three-Eye Raven."

"I'm sorry, Bran."

"It's not as bad as it sounds. When my direwolf Summer was alive, I could get into his mind and it was as if I had legs again. I could run and hunt and smell the smells of the forest and be free in a way that I had never been before. And when I use the ravens to watch over the advance of the dead, it's as if I have wings."

"Jon told me that it was your dream to be one of the seven knights of the Kingsguard before... before all this happened."

Bran gave her a small smile. "Yes, I dreamed of being a knight and performing great deeds like the great knights of the stories I heard. But I needed to be the Three-Eye Raven. That was my destiny. Even if I hadn’t been crippled, I would still have traveled beyond the Wall and lived all I lived."

"I'm sorry you cannot realize that dream."

"I can never be a knight, but for being the Three-Eye Raven, I was able to fulfill Jon's dream. He always wanted to know who his mother was and I could tell him the truth, since my father took that secret to his grave. And you found what's left of the house Targaryen."

"I'm very happy to have found Jon, but our house, our family will die with both of us."

"Your family will not end." Bran said softly.

Daenerys gave him a sad smile. "I cannot have children, Bran. And Jon and I love each other and we decide to be together. He refuses even to think of having children with another woman to keep our house alive."

"He doesn’t need another woman to keep house Targaryen _alive_. Have you still not recognized the signs?" she looked at him confused and he continued "The dragons are more protective than ever, aren’t they?" Daenerys remembered that every time she got close to her children, they tried to wrap her little body with theirs. She imagined that they were just trying to warm her in the middle of all that snow. She nodded, but unable to understand what exactly he meant. Bran looked at the direwolf, whose huge head was lying on her legs. "Ghost has not left your side since you two met, even when you're with the dragons." She nodded again. "They already know the _truth_. They recognized the signs. And you? Can you see them now?"

Daenerys wondered if there had been any change in her body that had gone unnoticed. Her moon blood was not an indicator of confidence. There were some smells that displeased her and foods that aroused a voracious appetite in her. She had felt that her breasts were more sensitive and painful, but she had attributed this to the _intense activities_ she and her nephew had been engaged in since they sailed from Dragonstone.

She rested her right hand on her belly, afraid to admit to herself that it was true... that yes... that she... she was _pregnant_.

Dany looked at Bran, and for the first time since she'd met him, there was a genuine smile on his lips. He nodded and she couldn’t help but smile. She then hugged Ghost's neck and placed a kiss on his white fur.

The sound of footsteps in the newly fallen snow alerted them to the arrival of Jon and Arya. After talking for five minutes with the girl, Dany had understood why Jon loved her so much and missed her so much. She was an extraordinary girl, intelligent, brave and kind, and Dany could imagine what her life would have been like if she had had a sister like Arya at her side during her exile in Essos. And though Bran was no longer the little boy Jon had known and talked about, Dany admired him too. He had been kicked out from his home and hunted by his own people and wandered beyond the Wall to embrace his fate and suffered enormous losses. The burden he had voluntarily taken on his shoulders to become the Three-Eye Raven was immeasurable and Dany admired him for his strength.

The two walked in a hurry and their faces were filled with concern, and Dany sensed that something had happened while she was talking to Bran.

"My queen." said Jon. Even with her insisting on the opposite, he kept calling her that. And she couldn’t deny that she loved the way he said that word, making her feel the most special and loved woman in the whole world.

"Did something happen?"

"Ser Jaime arrived." replied Arya.

"Isn’t that _good_ news?"

The girl shook her head and added, "It _would_ be good news if he had come here with the army his sister promised us."

"Did he tell you what happened so he would get to Winterfell _without_ the promised army?"

"No. He ordered an audience with the two of us, Dany." reported Jon.

Dany nodded. "But first, I have _more_ important news to give you." she looked at Bran and he nodded encouragingly. Jon and Arya stared at her. "I’m with child."

Jon said "What?" and smiled as Arya yelled, "Am I going to be _aunt_? Bran, we're going to be uncle and aunt!" with a wondering smile on her face.

"I'm Pregnant." she repeated and the next moment Jon took her in his arms and began to whirl with her right there, in the middle of the sacred grove, their laughter echoing through the trees. When he put her back on the floor, he kissed her and looked her in the eyes.

"You’re with child? My child? _Our child_?"

She nodded, tears of joy rolling down her cheeks. "I can hardly believe it, Jon! _We're going to be parents!_ "

Arya and Bran watched them with smiling faces. The existence of that child had filled everyone with hope.

Jon knelt down in front of her and placed both hands on her belly, already completely forgotten about Ser Jaime's arrival. "Hello, my child." he said in a low, affectionate tone. "Here is your father. I had never allowed myself to dream of being a father until I met your mother. You're our little miracle and we'll both protect you and give you all the love that we didn’t have. I want you to know that I love you as much as I love your mother."

Dany caressed Jon's black curls as he spoke with their child in her womb. He then looked at her and there was a triumphant look in his eyes and a smug smile on his lips. Dany couldn’t help but giggle when she heard him say, "I _told you_ that witch _was not_ a reliable source of information."

**Author's Note:**

> I miss book!Bran, so I wanted to put a little more heat on him here, to remember a little of the little boy he was.
> 
> Thanks for reading it!
> 
> Did you like it? Please, let me know. How? Leave a comments! Leave kudos!
> 
> You can say "Hello" to me on Tumblr and Twitter: @filhadoboto


End file.
